Fireworks
by ohxrosie
Summary: Rory comes back to the apartment after her visit with Jess, Logan is waiting. Forgiveness and stuff occurs.


**AN:** **_This is my first ever fanfic and it is set when Rory comes back from Philadelphia. Please review and tell me what you think. It's just a short one off moment between Rory and Logan, actually talking and having a... heart to heart I guess._**

Rory opened the door to the apartment she shared with Logan slowly, hoping that Logan was asleep. As much as Rory loved him, knowing that he had been with other women hurt her, she was hurting. She wanted to touch him, kiss him, talk to him, but subconsciously – even consciously – she avoided him, ran from the confrontation.

She knew that Logan was on a guilt trip right now, she was too. Rory knew that he loved her… she loved him, but she had almost cheated on him with her ex-boyfriend before she realized how much she wanted to be with him, no, needed to be with him. He had made a mistake, gone to those women for comfort, to forget. Yet she had kissed Jess, kissed him! Sure she was hurting, but she went to Jess to remember not forget, and even if she didn't sleep with Jess, the fact that she even contemplated the revenge burnt a gaping hole in the pit of her stomach, she wanted to throw up.

Rory closed the door behind her and slid down to the floor of the dark apartment, wrapping her arms around her legs when she heard a voice, "Hey Ace." Logan said softly from the couch across the room, "I waited up for you, you're worrying me Rory, and you're out so late… you never call… Ace? Rory?" His hushed tone became slightly distressed at the sight of tears brimming in his girlfriends eyes. He walked over to the door and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her neck. Rory felt safe in his arms, his fingers sending tingles down her spine, but she was still holding back the tears.

"How'd you do it Logan?" Rory asked, unable to hold eye contact.

"How'd I do what?" He whispered, gently squeezing her shoulder.

"How did you sleep with those girls? How did…" Though she couldn't continue, the sincerity, the pleading in her voice told him everything. He would give up everything for her hurt to go away.

"I can't make excuses for what I did, Rory." He started meekly, "I was depressed, I thought you were gone, that I'd never see you again. I wanted to get over you, but everything just made me miss you more… I was stupid Rory." She couldn't contain her sobs any longer and her tears fell freely.

"I went to see Jess… In Philadelphia," Logan's arm subconsciously recoiling as he felt the metaphorical knife enter his back, "I told myself that I was going for a friend, to congratulate him… then… then we… kissed." Her body shook with tears as she confessed. Logan feigned a fascination with his hands, not wanting to know what came next, but unable to move his legs, heavy with agony. "I couldn't do it Logan. I couldn't go through. You were just there, in my head and I… ran. I realized how much I loved and needed you… but then I though…" she cut herself off, she was babbling, she wanted to tell him what she thought, but she wanted to give him time to hate her first.

"Thought what?" He asked meekly, his head still lowered.

"How did Logan do it? Why cant I? And it's because I love you Logan… why do I love you?" She put her head on his shoulder and he put his arm back around her.

"Rory…" Logan sighed, pulling her into his chest and kissing the top of her head.

"Do you feel it Logan?" Rory sobbed.

"You've really got to be more detailed with these questions Ace…" He tried to smile.

"God, its so cliché…" she blushed, but he stared at her, telling her to continue. " Do you get butterflies when you see me, do you feel safe when you hold me, does your back tingle when I touch you, do you see stars when we kiss?" He had never seen her so insecure, so embarrassed yet so dependant.

"No." He said, she let out a large sob. "Don't cry, I'm not done…" She looked at him, with those big eyes, in disbelief.

"When I see you, my stomach does back flips, when I hold you, it's the only time I'm at home, when we touch, my fingers are on fire… and when we kiss, Rory, you've never seen such spectacular fireworks."

Rory smiled up at him and smiled. He melted at the sight, he didn't realize how much he had missed her smiles. He lent in to kiss her when 'THWACK', she hit him over the head.

"Ow! What was that for Ace?" Logan cried out, the somber mood of just seconds before now completely gone.

"Where do you get off saying 'No'? I mean, while you're speech was very romantic… you have some nerve… thought you didn't care! You're just lucky that I love you mister!" She said, a cheeky smile playing on her face.

"I'm sorry Ace, but I couldn't lie to you!" He smiled at her playfully, Rory leant in and kissed him.

Fireworks were never that amazing.


End file.
